


《低空飞行》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *杨代超渣三角互攻，一锅炖*张超第一视角





	《低空飞行》

「1」

飞机上的空调风可不是闹着玩的。我铺开毛毯从膝盖裹到脖颈，又把风衣盖在外面，当一只惜命的香肠面包。

美国航空的温馨提示循环到第三遍。

航班即将起飞。

年轻漂亮的褐发空姐从屏幕里钻出来，摇身一变，褐发中年阿姨提醒乘客系好安全带。我挤出一个灿烂假笑，掀开毛毯弹了弹腰间搭扣，像个快乐邀功的学前班小屁孩。

关手机前刷到一条微博，“一旦动心，被玩死的一定是我。”下意识就点了赞，现在后悔得很。

什么死不死的，坐飞机呢，真不吉利。  
反正十八岁后人均恋爱合法、做爱合法、分手合法，老把自己当珍稀动物下场就是灭绝，不如去当一棵迎风招展的韭菜，割一茬长一茬，春风吹又生，死去又活来。

我被玩死，还能活过来。  
可是点赞的微博，只能14小时后再取消。

好没营养一个营销号，屏幕那端值班的人肯定不会注意到某个私人账号一岁一枯荣，反复点赞又取消。飞机开始爬升。

离地那一秒，我看着两百多号人像倒一盒儿童麦片般齐刷刷歪斜。

飞机在空中调了个头，代玮未经允许靠在我右肩，轻巧却躲避不及。我把头偏向左边，高杨的侧脸挡去大半块窗，地面城市的某一角在视野中随我一同歪斜。

发动机轰鸣能盖过一切患得患失的畸念，精神倒是突然松懈下来。我张开嘴平衡颅内外气压，盯着屏幕上的数字与飞机一同攀升。航班可以提前买wifi，不贵但我不买，为的就是十多个小时的与世隔绝。

通讯设备一关，落地前老子谁都不爱，谁也都别来爱我。

飞到三万英尺高空就能远离地面的人渣了。  
我曾这么以为。

直到高杨的手从我裹得死紧的毛毯缝隙钻进来。

指尖施施然在我腹部、大腿和裆下蛇行，轻巧却躲避不及，隔着西裤布料让我周身战栗。我不由地怀疑，或许他比我更了解我的身体。或许他爱我的身体胜过爱我本人。

我硬了。

「2」

从来没有哪次长途飞行让我如此煎熬。

十四小时的航班坐普通经济舱，三人一排我坐中间。中间的位置看不清窗外，够不着过道，四肢连带着呼吸都呈收束之意，我坐立难安。

靠窗的是我前任，靠过道的是我前前任，他们都是和我一起出差的同事。

这都他妈什么事儿啊。

靠窗的高杨与我对视，然后推了推眼镜，“张超你这么怕冷吗？”我怀疑他借此冲我竖中指。

我怕冷，更怕你。

高杨单手就能解开我的皮带，拉开拉链伸进内裤，手掌温热，精准一把握住我半勃的阴茎。然后也就是握着，似乎并没有帮我撸的打算。长呼一口气，我压低声音掩饰愤怒，“你不如松开我的屌，再来关心我怕不怕冷。”

飞机在平流层穿行，小山似的云朵安稳宁静。

高杨没再搭理我，转而跟代玮聊天。他握着我的鸡巴轻声细语，“超儿他搞不来那种长久关系，并对他人抱有明显不恰当的期待。”

靠过道的代玮忍不住笑了，“你睡代代。”代玮还亲昵地依着我的右肩，一脸无辜，像我的恋人，像我刚上大学的表弟，像所有圣经故事画册里跟耶稣凑得太近的犹大，不懂得距离产生美，亦产生恶。

代玮，你知道高杨是我前任吗你就让他睡？  
分手美仪都被你当夜宵吃了吗？

我想破口大骂，但高杨还握着我的鸡巴，是生死攸关的一刻。这世间有千千万万个漂亮男孩等我去宠幸，前提是我能保住作案工具。

代玮用指尖钩住我高领毛衣的领口往下扯，悠哉悠哉，舌尖在脖子上飞快舔一下，仰头一口含住我的耳垂，温软湿润，尾椎骨猛窜起来一道酥麻，激得我差点无视安全带跳起来。

高杨松开了我的作案工具，代玮放过了我的右肩，并没有打算放过我。

“超儿，我跟高杨睡了快大半年了。”

两人笑嘻嘻地掰着手指给坐在中间的我数体位，数他们在哪些地方干过，最长的一次做了多久，用哪种型号的计生用品，以及柑橘香味的润滑。我瞳孔九级地震，且无力灾后重建。如果我的人生由上帝书写，他肯定恶意满满，铁了心要搞砸故事的发展。

我命由我不由天，我在心中默念。  
弹开安全带搭扣，合上小桌板，我用毛毯掩着半勃的下体站起来，面目狰狞地示意代玮滚到中间去，他欣然同意。妈的，起飞前为什么不说要换座？

高杨趁我起身捡走风衣。两个恶劣前任绝世人渣终于坐在了一起，盖着我的风衣，头靠着头分享关于我的过去，在我的风衣下摸小手。咔哒两下，是解皮带的声音，现在他们在我的风衣下打飞机。

我自己还他妈硬着。

空调风呼呼作响，我很绝望，只好闭眼去寻找一个既没有高杨，也没有代玮的美丽新世界。

涉世不深，才无坚不摧。我这样宽慰自己。

「3」

代玮是我大学时的男朋友。

读大学时我喜欢装逼，代玮也喜欢装逼。

我装无坚不摧，装游刃有余。  
代玮装涉世未深，装清纯自闭。

满地落叶橘红，他盯着路边一个积水潭子数秋风。

雨水映着天空也映他的倒影，澄澈又鲜明，哪个喜欢男人的生物不为之心倾。心一软，鸡巴就充血变硬。回过神来的下一秒，我就跟他滚到床上用力接吻并不可描述了起来。

代玮很害羞，笑容腼腆，将我的两根手指一含到底，用唾液濡湿，像一只敏感又放荡的小动物。

他穿深色牛仔外套，走路时挨我很近，人少时会主动牵我的尾指，像骑在我身上做爱那样前后小幅度轻轻摇晃。他喜欢搂搂抱抱，喜欢接过吻再口交，亲完了又开始害羞。他在我认真说情话时放空，不知道脑子里在想什么。

后来我才知道，他这个射手座是何种癫狂的存在。  
后来我才知道，那天代玮隔着水面倒影是在亲吻他自己。  
后来我才知道，我为情话遣词造句时他满脑子想的都是——操！有傻逼，快逃。

我还来不及问他，我能有幸成为你见一个爱一个里最爱的那个吗？

分手那天，代玮弯下腰跟我的鸡巴道别，依旧挨我很近，语气亲昵，然后掉头就走，远离凶案现场。好像并不在乎我本人是否难过，是否需要灾后重建和心理治疗。

事后跟他距离远了我也就悟了，我跟他的自恋程度其实不相上下。

他爱我们的爱情本身而不是我，我爱自己脑中“他言行一致地爱我”的错觉本身但我好像也爱他，这就出问题了。我们从床上到床下风情万种的过往并未使他良心不安，我像个被一夫一妻制囚禁的怨妇，他倒是很轻松就自我和解，快乐地去追赶下一个鲜活爱情。

代玮搅乱了我对爱情的定义和判断标准，使射手座成为情爱禁区，上空只有美洲食腐秃鹫翼展三米投下阴影，徘徊俯冲，分食我的破碎心灵。

十四小时飞行的第一段睡眠结束，我神智不清，口干舌燥。

高杨笑着凑过来，像世间所有优越渣男一般眉目含情，“你起来一下，我去卫生间洗个手。”

我乖乖起立，在与他擦肩而过后打了个喷嚏。  
不祥之兆，他可能在心里骂我。

星座真的是封建迷信。网上明明说金牛和巨蟹很和谐般配，事实却是，我在代玮那里悟出人生哲理后从山顶一跃而下，猝不及防摔死在海边遛弯的高杨面前，离成功入水海葬只差一步之遥。

机舱内已经熄灯，错过一轮送餐，两个没良心的同事连面包黄油都不给我留。我只好随着高杨起身，去客机中部的休息区觅食。

我学着电影慢镜头倒一杯饮料，生怕手一抖洒出来。当我把视线转移到零食篮子时，高杨从厕所出来。他笑着走过来，吸引了我的所有目光，然后从容不迫地拿走篮子里最后一个紫菜饭团，我目瞪口呆，追悔莫及。

妈的，一步之遥。

「4」

高杨入职比我晚一些，跟我不是一个部门也不在一个楼层。说是欧洲海归，但跟那些北美回来的自来熟大相径庭，初来乍到时甚至有些生分。

他真漂亮，我决意奔白月光而去。

结果月亮比我能喝，他把我灌醉，拖到床上，让我不在深夜里徘徊，第一次搞办公室恋情简直隐蔽又甜蜜。

从代玮那里学到的人生哲理使我钟情于划分安全区域，不要被他人飘忽的距离感蒙蔽。上班放假谈恋爱，生活不是科幻小说，没有核心矛盾、主线支线、起承转合、尾声结局。

其实，我也说不清跟高杨搞的是恋情还是炮友情，合理怀疑我们对爱情的定义和衡量标准多少都被自己或他人玩坏了。

因为决定不了去谁家做爱，又没人愿意收拾自己的狗窝，我和高杨最终选择在酒店床上谈情做爱。喝酒抽烟后，我添油加醋地描述上一段死掉的爱情，翻出代玮在儿童游乐设施旁的做作自拍当论据。现在想想，剧情走向就是从这里开始跑偏的。

高杨听我破口大骂两小时的射手座，期间为了不睡过去还撸了一发。他眼神迷离，眼尾细长，秦淮河边批量种植的后庭花都操不出这般万种风情，我愿意当1又当0，怎么来都是不亏的。

“照你这么说，射手座还挺有趣的。”他低眉一笑，我直接听不懂中文语境下的言外之意。

几个月后，造物弄人，校友代玮跳槽到我们公司，跟我不是一个部门，跟高杨一个楼层。造物弄人。几个月后，高杨跟我分手，理由堂皇又牵强，他觉得我跟前任断不干净，他厌倦了这种酒店游击战风格的都市速食爱情。

太阳依旧升起，只是月光离我而去。

我被阳光冻醒。

十四小时飞行的第二段睡眠结束，我感官封闭，像是发了低烧。

坐中间的代玮伸手摸我的额头，“你都盖两张毛毯了还发烧，好弱哦～”我气绝，偏头躲过他肆意打破安全距离的行为，起身翻包找药，再找空姐倒了杯热水。我看着前任和前前任倚在一起玩愚蠢的单机小游戏，就着别人的美好把药片一饮而尽。

十四小时终于过去，我发着烧下飞机，第一件事就是换手机卡登微博取消点赞。  
“一旦动心，被玩死的一定是我。”

我就有被冒犯到。

「5」

代玮又瘦又高，高杨又高又匀称，我跟他们一般高、一般匀称，大家都是平凡帅哥，三个人并排走会形成一堵不坚固但赏心悦目的墙。两位人渣同事都不愿意坐副驾座，又不让我坐。

结果就是我和我的前任、前前任挤在出租车后座，太过魔幻，上帝搞砸了我这个故事。

出租车从摩门教大教堂前驶过，恢弘典雅，精雕细琢，神爱世人是一种使命。我细数上帝的喜恶，他倡导十诫，讨厌同性恋，更讨厌虾这种生物。但因为虾太好吃，世人决定放下对虾的宗教偏见，大吃特吃。

原来如此，我又搞同性恋，又吃虾，神都不会救我。

我只能在酒店的床上向自己忏悔。

代玮先去洗澡，高杨过来按着我一顿操，动作娴熟如在飞机上解我的皮带，趁我病，要我命。代玮出来了，高杨去洗澡，代玮湿着头发过来按着我一顿操。

我原以为自己是无意间介绍两人认识的皮条客，实际则更像一个做爱和暖床两不误的硅胶充气暖手宝。

我被操得说话都断断续续，代玮，代玮，感冒时做爱会加重病情。

言外之意就是求求你别再操了，放过我吧。  
再操下去，我怕会忘不掉你。

代玮不管不顾笑嘻嘻，他凑到我耳边，哦是吗，有没有科学依据呀～

水滴落在我胸口，柑橘香气穿过他发间倾巢而出，我被迫呼吸，像站在齐腰的麦田里，金秋十月狂欢节，麦浪金黄，田埂碧绿，他操我深浅不一，镜子里的蝴蝶骨高低不齐，风一吹，振翅欲飞，四面八方飘呢喃低语。

或许，我应该给自己唱一首丰收赞歌。

代玮欢快地操了好一会儿，突然停下来告诉我，超儿，我快射啦～然后伸手去床头柜摸眼镜，他说，我要看看你的帅脸。可我不想看他的表情，尤其当他戴上眼镜，像当年那个路边拍积水落叶的清纯男大学生。

亦像当年我涉世尚浅，却偏要一往情深。

「5」

我裹两床被子，发噩梦，做高烧。

代玮和高杨把两张床拼到一起，摩拳擦掌，准备开始他们长达七天的淫乱派对，而我还要强打起精神，在几百号人跟前展示中国分部的年度商业调查报告。

他们搞在一起的时候画面感很强，先是头对脚脚对头的69，再是前胸贴后背的侧入，再是大腿顶大腿的后入，还有站着操，坐着操，一个站一个坐着操，我掰着手指数他们玷污了多少种做爱体位。

两人玩累了就站在我床前对着我的帅脸一言不发地撸管，再射到套子里，倒还算有点公德心。后天发布会，如果这两个漂亮人渣穿漂亮西装，相当般配地坐在台下冲我一笑，我可能会腿一软跪在台上。

我在心中哭泣，清点出差日期，灵魂早已出逃到西伯利亚与狗熊打架。

那个噩梦里，我是一个持证上岗但学艺不精的飞行员，做危险系数极高的低空飞行，既非迫降，亦非炫技，就是不幸擦着绵延不绝的人群飞过去，飞过去，飞过去。

谁仰头盯着我不敢落地，谁欺身压着我飞不上去，一目了然。

白加黑退烧药，白加黑就是一天24小时。来自地面的人渣追我到天边，唇齿粘连时日出，唇齿分离后日落，颠倒天海，水陆相连，五光十色，让所有快被他们玩死的工具人呼吸困难。

上次睁眼时我人在天上、心在地底，再次睁眼时我人在地上、脑子在飞行。直到空气浮力都拦不住我坠机。低空飞行失败，飞行器炸开粉色紫色的蘑菇云，甚是可爱。

我惊醒。

代玮搂着我的手臂，高杨枕着我的胸口，三张床拼起来我睡中间，像一个失而复得的末代皇帝。或许他们存在于我的生命里，从不曾离去。或许是我烧坏了脑子的一场意淫，始终学不会鞠躬退位的分手美仪。

我被蒸笼加热的高烧和天寒地冻的幻觉呈十字钉死在床上。秋叶自裁于地，街道量小易盈，强烈的爱情致幻把我收束起来，动弹不得，有种人形抱枕、人为工具的后现代主义文学感性。

像韭菜一样深情款款的我，这次被玩死，还能不能活过来？

我惊觉。

原来我的目送，正是他们转身离开的原因。


End file.
